Des étoiles filantes dans le ciel
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Une jeune fille fait un vœu en regardant les étoiles filantes, son vœu se réalise: elle est projeté dans le manga Death Note. Ou elle rencontre L. Début peut être un peu inspiré d'Alix Rosenfield (Darkangel Guard), le début y ressemble mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire un L ooc mais bon c'est L et une romance...


A l'origine c'était un one shot que je voulais présenter à un concours Noël. Je l'aime beaucoup c'est pour ça que je la poste ici. Je ne l'ai pas présenté au concours pour une seule raison:

**JE NE FAIS PAS DE DEATH FIC POUR NOËL  
**

* * *

**Des étoiles filantes dans le ciel**

* * *

Dans une pièce blanche une jeune fille dessine des cercles sur son matelas. La fille s'appelle Yume. Yume Pearl Whrite. Nous sommes le 18 Novembre et elle a 19 ans. Née d'un père anglais et d'une mère japonaise, d'un avis générale, Yume est très belle avec ses longs cheveux châtains et ses doux yeux noirs bridés qui ne laissent pas passer la lumière. Les gens la décrive également comme mystérieuse.

Mystérieuse et fière ça le jeune homme qui l'observe depuis 3 jours l'a très bien perçu. Il ne sait pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle est arrivée i jours dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Arrivée? Non apparue serait plus exact! Les caméras n'ont rien vu de comment elle est arrivée. Les détecteurs de mouvements ne l'ont repérés que lorsqu'elle était là. Il n'a aucune idée de comment elle est venue, de comment elle l'a identifié. Et pour lui c'est un comble, une adolescente qui lui est complètement inconnue est capable de le trouver et de l'identifier. Qui plus est même après 3 jours il ne sait toujours presque rien d'elle. Lui, le plus grand détective au monde se faire doublée par une ado! Pire être incapable de savoir comment elle a obtenue de telles informations. Des informations qui pourraient le tuer si Kira le découvrait...

-Hep Holmes! l'appela Yume en arrêtant subitement d'écrire. Tu sais, c'est pas en gardant une adolescente innocente enfermée pendant je ne sais combien de temps que tu vas arrêter Moriarty!

-Comment puis-je m'assurer que vous n'êtes pas Kira? Lorsque je vous ai demandé votre nom vous m'avez répondu vous nommez Hinata Hyûga...

-Ne me faites pas passer pour celle qui fait de la rétention d'information, Sir. Vous vous êtes présenté comme étant un personnage de manga je vous ai renvoyé la politesse!

Un personnage de manga? Pourquoi le prenait elle pour un héros fictif? Elle n'avait pourtant pas le profil psychiatrique d'une folle ou d'une personne vivant un personnage pour ne pas affronté la réalité. Cela faisait près de 3 jours qu'il faisait des recherches sur le personnage de Naruto afin de déterminer un lien entre la kunoichi amoureuse et introvertie et l'adolescente fière et légèrement hautaine.

-Votre voix ne ressemble même pas à celle de l'acteur! Marmonna... Hinata. Enfin bon mettons que vous êtes effectivement le paranoïaque obsessionnel du manga. Pourquoi je ne suis pas Kira? En dehors du fait que je sois une fille, et que j'ai un cerveau sous ma poitrine. Kira a besoin du nom et du visage de sa victime, s'il lui manque une de ses informations il peut rien faire. Si j'étais Kira vu que je sais pas les noms ou les visages des types des informations je pourrais pas les tuer.

-Je savais pour le nom et le visage, mais pas que Kira était un homme.

Hinata toussota en étirant un sourire sur le côté.

\- Kira n'est pas un homme. Kira est... un surdoué, un niais et une cruche. Cependant Lawliet meurt avant que le niais ne se pointe.

Lawliet?! Mais **Où** as t-elle trouvée ses informations?! Lui qui était persuadé que seul la Wammy's House avait encore une trace de son nom de naissance. Il tombait de haut. Encore heureux qu'il soit seul dans la pièce... si Kira avait été présent dans la pièce il serait mort. Elle n'était vraiment pas discrète, elle laissait filtrer beaucoup trop d'information. Mais en même temps elle savait très bien dissimuler ses propres secret. Venant de quelqu'un autre il aurait déduit un piège mais il l'a soupçonné de laissait filtrer ses informations car elle croyait réellement que Kira et lui appartenait au domaine onirique.

-Qui est Kira mademoiselle Hyûga?

-Roh, mais achetez vous un exemplaire de Death Note il y a 13 tomes plus un exemplaire des secrets de la série! Vous êtes fauché? Ben taper Death Note sur le web et vous aurez toutes les infos que vous voulez sur Kira alias L...? Hein? Y...! Mais! _It's a joke?_ C'est une blague? Pourquoi j'arrive pas a prononcer ce mot. Hum a prononcer le nom du fils du... ! Ouin! J'arrive pas à dire ce que je veux! Ça commence vraiment a ressembler a un film de SF. C'est tellement dingue... Je suppose que je vous dois des... excuses.

-Commencez plutôt par me raconter votre histoire.

-Je suis une accro aux manga. Je suis mi japonaise par ma mère mi anglaise par mon père. Lorsque mes parents se sont séparés, maman et moi nous sommes installées au japon. J'avais 4 ans et j'étais triste puis j'ai rencontrée Yuuki-chan qui m'a initiée à sa passion des mangas. Sous les mots de Yuuki, je suis devenue une adepte des mangas.

-Parmi eux, Death Note c'est le nom du manga dans lequel Kira lutte contre L puis contre Mello et Near. C'est l'un de mes manga préférés il est dans mon top 3. L'histoire est fun. Mais toutes les filles se font tuer et/ou sont vraiment très stupides. J'aime bien l'animé mais pas les films. Mon nom japonais est Yume et mon nom de famille est un verbe. Je suppose que tu comprendras que je ne tiens PAS à te donner d'avantage de précision tant que nous ne serons pas face à face en solo. Juste avant de débouler dans Death Note, j'étais avec Yuuki on regardaient les étoiles filantes. Yuuki m'a dit que si on faisait un vœu il se réaliserait.

Il y a moins de 0,002% chance que cette fille puisse être Kira. Elle n'a pas la personnalité pour être une tueuse ayant assassiné tant de personne en si peu de temps. De plus les meurtres ont commencés avant qu'elle ne se matérialise ici, et surtout ont continué malgré qu'elle soit filmé 24/24 depuis 3 jours. Son histoire est... surprenante mais vu comment elle est arrivée dans l'immeuble une explication rationnelle l'aurait été d'avantage. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile de la garder plus longtemps enfermée. Si elle est Kira elle se trahira plus facilement si elle croit ne plus être suspecte. D'un autre coté. Elle connait mon nom. Si elle est Kira je mourrais peut après qu'elle soit sortie, toutefois si son histoire est vrai et cela expliquerait comment elle sait autant de chose sur moi alors elle connait déjà mon visage. Elle pourrait donc me tuer à tout moment. Songea le détective avant de la faire relâcher.

Rapidement après cette discussion, on mena Yume dans une pièce ou les affaires avec lesquels elle était arrivée se trouvait parfaitement repassé après avoir été lavé, séché et bien sur fouiller et passer au scan infra rouge et ultra violet. Yume revêtit donc son yukata rouge devant l'œil de la camera pour la plus grande gène du détective.

-Hum, Hinata derrière vous vous avez une cabine qui a été prévu pour que vous puissiez vous changer.

-Oh? Pas vu. Fini, dit Yume en terminant de fixer son obi.

-Les hommes postés derrière la porte vont vous accompagner dehors là ou une voiture va vous amener jusqu'ici.

-J'imagine qu'il est inutile de demander "C'est où ici?".

Yume suivit les quatre hommes tremblant en se guidant à l'aide du mur pour se tenir.

-Vous marchez sur une surface parfaitement plane, dépourvu de toute aspérité et pied nu. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez véritablement besoin de vous soutenir.

-Hum... Je suis... très maladroite dira t-on.

Ce commentaire fut confirmé par sa chute, elle avait trouvé le moyen de se prendre les jambes dans son yukata et de se faire un nœud avec entrainant sa chute.

\- Pourquoi avoir choisi de vous présenter comme Hinata Hyûga plutôt que Isabella Swan?

-Pardon?

-Les cheveux et les yeux sombres, la maladresse.

-Parce que je tiens plus de Hinata Hyûga que de Bella Swan. "Je n'abandonne jamais tel est mon nindo!" Répondit la fille aux cheveux caramel en se relevant.

Arrivée devant un immeuble, Yume fut guidée jusqu'au cinquième étage où L l'observa.

-Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là?

-Les gens disent que toutes choses à une raison d'être. Ma raison je crois c'est de vous sauver. Dans Death Note, comme 90% des lecteurs vous êtes mon personnage préféré. J'ai été très triste que Tsugumi Ôba et Takeshi Obata vous tuent. Le premier est votre créateur, le second votre dessinateur. J'ai les connaissances qui me permettraient de vous sauver mais... je ne sais pas si je réussirais à vous sauver puisque Destinée me force à faire de la rétention d'info.

-Nous verrons bien. Au moment venu.

-Oui.

-Suis-je fidèle à la version de Mr. Obata?

-... En tout cas plus que l'acteur.

Elle dit ça sans me regarder... elle a besoin de s'appuyer aux murs pour marcher. Est-ce qu'elle à une maladie touchant le cristallin? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit de suite. Un simple test suffirait à l'innocenter... sa fierté? Si je suis vraiment son "personnage favori" ne voudrait t-elle pas m'empêcher de l'accuser? Kira essayerai aussi de m'empêcher de le soupçonner, mais pourrait-il feindre si longtemps? Laissons-là se trahir, ça ne prendra pas longtemps. Quelques jours, quelques semaines au plus...

Finalement cela pris 1 an et 6 mois. Elle avait certainement trouver que c'était le bon moment, en tout cas, ce moment, elle l'avait choisi depuis un moment. Ce soir c'était un soir de Noël. Il savait pour la surveiller régulièrement (si son cristallin était défaillant, ça valait mieux pour elle et si elle ne l'était pas, elle était à peine moins suspecte que Light et Misa, ça valait donc mieux pour lui), qu'elle avait fait partir tous les membres de la cellule d'enquête pour la soirée.

Elle avait isolé ses deux suspects principaux, dans le même restaurant français "Le soucis du prince" dont-elle avait réservé pour Misa une table pour la soirée. Le restaurant disposant de plusieurs caméra orientable et contrôlable à distance le détective ne s'y était pas opposé.

Mr Yagami avait été rappelé par sa femme pour la journée de Noël. L lui avait promis de le tenir informé de si il y avait du nouveau.

Elle avait envoyé trois billets à Aizawa, Mogi et Ide pour la final de foot arguant que si rien n'avait pu être fait en 2 ans contre Kira se ne serait pas une soirée de moins où une soirée de plus qui allait changer les choses. L n'avait pas cherché à la contredire, ils arrêteraient Kira. Mais ni ce soir ni dans les deux semaines avenir, de plus Yume dites Hinata voulait manifestement lui dire quelque chose en privé. Il estimait ne pas risquer grand chose auprès de Yume et puis, elle ne ferait rien devant des caméra.

-Que voulais-tu me dire Hinata-chan?

-J'ai peut être pas le QI de Shikamaru ou de L euh de toi, mais tu ne me feras pas croire que t'as pas remarqué que j'ai envoyé toute la cellule d'enquête en promenade! En privé je t'ai dis que tu peux m'appeler Yume.

Le détective eut un sourire en coin à la réponse de son amie.

-Alors que voulais-tu me dire Yume-chan.

-Te dire que j'en ai marre de jouer à chat avec toi.

Quoi? Jouer à chat? Elle n'est pas Kira j'en suis pratiquement certain alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?

-Joyeux Noël, détective. Répondis Yume en l'embrassant. Manquant de faire s'étouffer L avec son brownie.

-Hum... tu as mal mis tes lentilles.

Glaçon psychorigide. J'embrasse si mal que ça? Je veux bien que c'est L mais quand même... bougonna t-elle entre ses dents.

-Merci de l'info.

_C'est ce que j'appelle se prendre un vent, magistral._

-Où tu vas?

-Ailleurs!

Mais Yume n'eut pas l'occasion de s'en aller. Pour l'empêcher de partir, L lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'embrassa. Le baiser était exigeant laissant au détective un contrôle absolu. Yume aurait pu s'en offusquer mais dans le cas du détective... il avait gagné son cœur, il y a des années. S'il voulait ses lèvres elle les lui offrirait volontiers.

-Quand tout sera fini, je voudrais que nous sortions ensemble. Lui dit le détective lorsqu'il les laissa respirer. Si je te le demandai est-ce que tu accepterais?

-Si nous sommes encore en vie à ce moment alors tu auras ma réponse. Une seule révélation par Noël c'est ma règle.

-Au nouvel an, alors. Proposa le détective, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Je pense que tu le sais depuis un moment. On ne peut rien de cacher à toi... t'es ch... galère. Je ne suis pas Kira. Je ne peux pas en être sure mais je crois que je vais bientôt mourir. Les Shinigami vont venir prendre mon âme. Je ne veux pas mourir avec des regrets... L, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu as énormément de fangirls dans mon monde. J'en faisais partie, mais je ne veux pas être la version opposée de Misa.

Sur ses mots Yume se pencha vers le détective pour l'embrasser.

* * *

13 jours plus tard.

L, je t'aime. Tu te souviens à Noël? Tu m'as embrassé et m'avais demandé de sortir avec toi quand tout serait fini. Pour moi c'est fini, dans 11 mois, tu mourras si tu ne fais rien. Le 5 Novembre 2004, tué par Kira.

Adieu Holmes. Acheva Yume en expirant son dernier souffle. Une main dans la poche de celui qu'elle aimait.

-Non, au revoir, au revoir Yume.

* * *

-L je ne suis pas le Kira n°2! C'était cette fille. Hinata, je n'ai jamais tuée personne. protesta Misa.

L ne répondis rien il se contenta d'allumer l'un des écrans de télévision ou Watari avait branché un DVD gravé à partir d'une vidéo trouvé sur la clef USB que leur avait laissé Hinata.

_Chers tous, à l'heure ou vous verrez cet enregistrement je ne doute pas que je serais morte. Il est plus que probable que l'on tenteras de me faire passer pour Kira. Je suis trop informée. Sauf que je NE PEUX PAS être Kira. Il n'y a qu'un seul objet qui permette de tuer en série par crise cardiaque: Le cahier de la Mort. Le Death Note. Il faut écrire le nom et visualiser sa victime pour la tuer... une aveugle ne peut pas se servir du Death Note. Leur dis Yume en souriant doucement. Et retirant ses lentilles noires, révélant ses yeux entièrement blanc. Yume détestait être prise en pitié. L, tu es le seul à connaitre mon passé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi peut être reverrai-je Yuuki. Et sinon alors nous nous reverrons à la fin de ce message. Rem te tueras pour protéger Misa ! Si tu es seul alors je n'aurais pas réussi à te sauver. Arrêtez Light et enfermer Misa! Rem ne vous laissera pas la tuer. Et puis il ne reste pas longtemps à Misa: pour voir le nom de ses victimes elle a renoncé à la moitié de sa vie, elle a fait ça deux fois. Elle est supposée mourir à 27 ans. Il lui reste sept ans à vivre._

_Au revoir ou adieu mon amour._ Acheva Yume en pleurant.

Puis la vidéo se coupa elle ne durait en tout qu'une minute. Au vu du témoignage de Yume qui confirmait la version du détective, les membres de la cellule d'enquête obéirent à la dernière volonté de Yume. Light Yagami, fut exécuté le 31 Décembre 2004, symboliquement à minuit pour marquer la fin de son règne. Misa demanda à Ren de la tuer, car elle ne voulait pas d'un monde sans Light.

Kira avait perdu. Mais L avait lui aussi perdu. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Deux jours plus tard, soit trois jours après la mort de Yume Pearl Whrite, L. Lawliett détective de renom se suicida d'un saut d'un immeuble de 30 étages. Sur les différents cahiers de la mort trouvés par les humains, la police ne retrouva pas le nom de L, mais toutes les pages ne furent pas retrouvées.

L se suicida t-il pour retrouver son amour ou fut-il la dernière victime de Kira nul ne le sait. Et même Watari et les membres de la cellule d'enquête ne purent se mettre d'accord sur la question.

Est-ce que L retrouva son amour? Oh il y a des chances, ce soir là il y avait des étoiles filantes dans le ciel.

* * *

FIN

où à suivre

* * *

Est-ce que L s'est suicidé? A vous de choisir.

Suicide: Light était son meilleur ami, son égal. Il est mort. Yume/Hinata s'était la seule femme qu'il a aimé, elle est morte. Ses successeurs ils sont près, les enquêtes il ne retrouvera pas un rival a la mesure de Light. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reste?

Tué par le Death Note: Le vrai L, je pense pas qu'il était le genre à se suicider et... si il s'est fait tué je pense que se serait Misa où Rem à la demande de Misa. Afin que Hinata et L ne soit pas séparés ainsi que pour venger Light.

Critique: L est trop OOC à votre gout? Je vous met au défi de faire une fiction Death Note romance avec le POV L qui soit réaliste. Je n'ai jamais lu les mangas Death Note.


End file.
